


damn he thicc

by Anonymous



Series: aurea [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Well-Written, for all legal reasons this is a joke, hehehehehe, seggs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: :D
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: aurea [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184057
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42
Collections: QNB_DISCORD_FICS, anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

alright bet bet bet grammar doesn't mean shit now i just gotta write qnb to please the mods so here woe go boissssssssss techno be at his him just chiillin literally just vibin and then bam butcher army fyi butcher army is just techno's haters but in the form of mcyt shit type beat anyways quckity this smol little mexicano boi is like damn bro you thicccccccc he starts goin upo to techno sayin shit like "eyy mamacita" or some weirdo gay shit and its hard for techno to not be turned on by it, so like late at night techno goes on only fans to see if he can get some quakcity feet pics, see techno is like big into anarchy so you gotta understand techno ebnt lmanburg over and was like "are you ready for your prostate exam?" he fucked lmanburg just like he's about to fuck quackity in a quick minute.

so we have techno who's hard for quackity's feet pics, hes like dyin for that B U S S Y so techno'c out here simpin and then boom quackity's at his door wonderin why techno bought his feet pics, no techno here wants to destroy quackity because he's tryna fuck him like he would with mud, cuz he's you know a pig likke thats pretty obvious, so quackity decides to change up and was like

"wanna smash?" so techno is ready to clapo some cheeks because he wants to plow quackty like he would plow his potato field, he wants to destroy this man, he starts with the gentle hand i mean finger and techno's like

"yo this is good for now" quackity t=starts moaning in spanish like bruhhhhhhh and techno is in a state of euphoria so quackit here is like tryna take the supposed "finger" while techno is just achin to fuck the dude so techno starts tryin to jack off but quackity's like nah nah nah its my turn so quakity does some weird ahego anime shit and just goes ham on techno's throbbing cock and what happens next is saddening mainly because well im almost ouyt of word fuuck, so basically techno's gettin ready to do this man like he did lmanburg the rest is histroy and techno got his vcard dead..


	2. i must show more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp

btwmagic moments be like techno anbd quackity dick in asss action lets fuckin go liek techno here is mamakinc a wish like the cancer kids to fuck quackity like bro im dorr but that shit aing tonna happen but techno wants to run a train on quackity like he's playin xozombies cod to be precise and he do be makin wishes to be a gamer ultra chad who claimes qiucakity so like bro easy clap anyways quackity this mexican twink is out here spicin up the night nd omg ,myfingerss are so fuckin tired frmt eh previous sprint like theyr e crampin but anyways quackity is tryn aget that techno cock and he do be wonderin when he can feel that man up i mean he's got a crown o hemust be rich so quackity wants to be as good as a hoe as wendy from the restraunt and decides that -maybe he should hop onto pornhub and about to beat his dick but the bad lil shawtu called techno in his flip phone like 11th grade 2001 type beat and is like "yo my ass is the orphans and your dick is the sword put it in me" now im probably gonn get canecled for that analogy bit cfuck that fuck that shut bro anyways techn just got hella turned on like he's in a dnf fanfict specifically heatwaves type shit, so techno is ggettin ready to sheath hsi "sword" in quackity's ass and he wants to say that this is sad but all techno knew that quackity was worjkin and quackity worked online so he's tryna clao those cheeks and oh my god my fuckun fingers hurt jesus fiuckin christ anyways he realized that quack does only fans and decides fuck it im gonmna but the page so techno subscribes to quakity's page and sees quackity has the fattest ass in the cabinet like bro he's he;;a thicc and one day they got an offer to do a thing for pornhub.com and so he decides fuck it im gonna do itand he's gonna do it a couple days later quackity is gettin ready for the porno and is like wrre is the B L A D E he wants his ass pounded by that porkchop like its thanks giving, quackity's the tirkey and technoi;s dick is the stuffing so

basically techno shows up and they start with the who;le "what are you doin step bro?" but you arent here for the step bro gimmic k no youre here to read about quackity's ass getting pounded by the hydraulic press that is techno's dick, so anyways quackity gets bent over and techno gets ready for part one the insertion and thankj god my dingers dont hurt anymore anyways quackit gets ready to be fucked but techno puts in his hand first and quackity with his tight asshole starts maoning spanish slurs and shit like "AYYYYYYY CARAMBAAAAAAAAAA" and techno ius like get ready for this shit bruv so techno inserts the dick like some sort of maniac and is like wooooooo yeaaaaaa babyyyyyyyyyyy so techno decides that he's ready to fuck the hoe like there's no tomorrow he wants to go in no remorse so techno pulls out his MEGA COCK and fuckes quackity qand why is there that much time left like bruh what the fuck anyways techno is gonna invade quakity like he's the spanish inquisition and then quackity just starts cryin so at first techno is sad because oh no he made the hoe ctry but then realizes that he doesn't give a fuck he just wants the boy coochie so techno goes at a rythmitic speed and is like gettin close but not quite so the cum is just ticklin the inside of hsi dickl and basically quackity decides that oh god oh no he's gonna get prostate milked like a cow in those r34s he sees on twitter and decieds to ask techno to stop but too late his milk gets spilled and sings like the opera and afterword says "thanks king that was poggers"

but techno isnt done no no no he's still going hes going to cum in this man he's goin to blow his load so and quackity os gonna take it, tbh quacktiy looks like a trap in his position like an anime enta for fate or smth idk and quackity is like still ard so he's gettin a round two then they do the lovey dovey cum at the same time you see in the stereotypical sit and quackity flips over and eats techno's balls like some eidmame type shit he wants that shit in hos mouth rn like he needs it like sponge bob needed that one thing i forgot what it was but anyways he decides nah and oh my fuckin go d my fingers hurt lik ehell so techno becomes the doomslayer of quackitys mouth and damn near breaks hsi jaw with his throbng cock because damn boy he thiccer then the icon of sin like damnn bro he thicc so ayways he needs to cums and quackity's tounge can probablyofo that so uits orth aa shotand my fuckin FINGER WT|F anyways techno is about to get redy to evacuate and ejaculate but quakity is like no im gonna take thos load like its a porno...whcih it is so you know he kind of has too-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VHDFLKJSDFK DSFJTHIS is all raw and amazing :sparkle: straight from the cursed source of our discord :Sparkle:
> 
> im going to cry lmfao

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this masterpiece, i am only the messenger. my friend death wrote these pieces of art.


End file.
